The Ballads of PJO
by MrsEDarcy
Summary: Rock out with your favorite couples! Gain insight into your favorite characters throughout both the series! This ecclectic collection of songfics includes Percabeth, Pothena, Thalico, Tratie, Hertames, Frazel, and Jasper. Not too mention your favorite characters, like Leo and the Stoll Brothers!
1. Pothena Disgusting

**I don't own PJO or "Disgusting" by Miranda Cosgrove.**

Athena was listening to her iGod, another one of Hermes's pride and joys, when the song came on. She had a love hate relationship with this song, it reminded her too much of what she wanted to forget.

My heart booms  
At the speed of light  
But the exit sign's  
Always on my mind  
Always in my sight

It was true; Athena could tell that it was something. Something that Aphrodite would call love, most likely. However she didn't believe in love. Athena could escape, she saw the opportunity.

I can say that I  
Really want to stay  
But the devil inside  
Always wins the fight  
Always gets his way

Sometimes she honestly didn't know what she wanted. She was so deep into this; she wanted to stay. But that wasn't rational was it? She groaned, this is why she swore off love, it clouds your judgment.

Jump out the window  
Gotta get out on the highway  
When things are getting too attached  
I need an escape

She was still thinking. Escaping had to be the only option. This wasn't logical! She shouldn't feel this way for him. He was _him_. That should be enough reason to do this. She could just run, she should. After all they couldn't be a couple could they?

I'm seeing stars and there is  
Nothing more that I hate  
Baby, there's something that I gotta say

She hated the feeling that she got whenever he was around. She always felt like one of those cartoons who bumped their heads. Up was down, right was wrong, and nothing was too farfetched. She'd feel like she could fly. Sometimes she just wanted to tell him, how infuriatingly perfect he seemed, how he made her stomach do flips every time he smiled, how she got lost in those in those eyes. Athena tried to shake herself back to reality. It was just gross.

It's disgusting how I love you  
I can't take it, I should hate you  
Cause you're messing up my name  
Gotta walk my talk, my fame  
But I just wanna touch your face

Why, she wondered, can't I forget him? Why does he make me feel so good? I'm supposed to despise him. I'm supposed to be a maiden goddess completely unaffected by love. However he was messing that up and it should infuriate her. But all she wanted to do was cup his face in her hands and kiss him senseless.

It's disgusting  
It's disgusting how you changed me  
From a bandit to a baby

She really wasn't big bad Athena anymore. Everyone could tell you that. This ashamed her to no end, how had he done that?

Think I might gotta change my name  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame  
Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting

Sometimes she just wanted to be mortal, be someone else. If only so she could escape that haunting smile that sent chills down her spine. Maybe if she was mortal she could have him, finally. But how long would that last? And why was she even thinking this over? It was stupid and could never happen. How did he always manage to cloud her sense of judgment?

My mind blinks  
Like a traffic light  
It's green and red  
And stop and go  
Changing all the time

Athena couldn't decide whether any of this was worth it. She couldn't decide anything when it came to him. Did he like her? Did she like him? Should she go for it? Was it worth giving up her status as a maiden goddess? Sometimes she knew the answers to these questions, but they would change just as quickly.

And it makes me scared  
That I haven't left  
And I'm still right here  
More, more, more or less

That's what scared her most, the fact that she hadn't done anything to leave. She hadn't done anything to prevent this; she was just waiting. But was it really her? Could the real Athena have ever done something so daft?

Jump out in traffic  
Yeah, I gotta go my own way  
My heart is slipping, too intense  
I need an escape  
I'm seeing stars and there is  
Nothing more that I hate  
Baby, there's something that I gotta say

So she had tried to escape. Athena was still trying. This was crazy, intense, and so irrational. She shouldn't be acting like some lovesick teenager. It was gross and completely unnatural.

It's disgusting how I love you  
I can't take it, I should hate you  
Cause you're messing up my name  
Gotta walk my talk, my fame  
But I just wanna touch your face

Those stupid sea green eyes messed up everything. Their brooding expression and the sun crinkles around them that revealed his laid back attitude and Type "B" personality. He was the exact opposite to her and she never wanted to admit how often she studied his face. How she wanted to reach out and touch it.

It's disgusting  
It's disgusting how you changed me  
From a bandit to a baby  
Think I might gotta change my name  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame  
Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting

If anybody ever found out, she didn't know what she would do. He would ridicule her no end no doubt. She wasn't going to be able to escape this. It wasn't like she could just walk away and be some else was it?

Chapter by chapter  
I'm falling faster and faster  
Becoming manic, the magic  
It's so romantic, I panic oh

The longer she was waiting for herself to stop caring about him. But she was falling for him faster every day. It scared her; it really did. The romance, she knew nothing of romance, and honestly she hated not knowing. What was she missing out on?

Hit the eject button but  
It must be stuck, something's up  
I'm drifting out  
Right over the brink, baby

Sometimes Athena wondered if there was a potion or spell to stop this. She even resorted to asking Eros for a lead arrow. However nothing worked, she just continued to fall in love. She just continued.

It's disgusting how I love you  
I can't take it, I should hate you  
Cause you're messing up my name  
Gotta walk my talk, my fame  
But I just wanna touch your face  
It's disgusting  
It's disgusting how you changed me  
From a bandit to a baby  
Think I might gotta change my name  
If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame  
Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting  
Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting

Poseidon was messing up everything. However in the back of her mind, the wisdom goddess liked that. Not that she would ever let him know. After all a girl had to have some secrets.

**A/N: Well this is the story I was talking about in my other PJO Fic. I'm going to do songs with couples and individual charcters. I will take requests but only on certain couples. I will write about pretty much any character. The couples I write about are: Percabeth, Pothena, Thalico, Tratie, Hertames, Jasper, and Frazel.**

**I've already got several ideas already, so it may take a while.**


	2. Luke When You're Evil

**I don't own PJO or "When You're Evil" by Voltaire.**

* * *

Luke didn't always like working for Kronos. He also realized it was rather depressing. He figured the only way to keep the other demigods working was to make it as fun as possible. Today he was working with the other favorites of Kronos. He really hated them.

They didn't want to start a new age; they were just in it for being evil. Then a song came over the system, which was one of the "fun" additions. Luke groaned, this one again? Kylie screamed out loud. Why was he dating her?

He saw her blue eyes and bouncing blonde princess curls. _Oh, that's why. _He didn't really like her. But her eyes reminded him of Thalia, and she could have stolen the hair right off Annabeth's head. However it was all wrapped up into the personality of an Aphrodite girl, an evil one, so…Drew.

As soon as the lyrics started the others began to sing.

When the Devil is too busy  
And Death's a bit too much  
They call on me by name you see,  
For my special touch.  
To the Gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune  
To the Ladies I'm Sir Prize  
But call me by any name  
Anyway it's all the same

He didn't really think Hades would ever ask for a demigod's assistance, and he wouldn't put it past most of these to murder. Sometimes he thought he should just run away; oh wait he tried that. He might have to stop these; the singing was beginning to get to him.

I'm the fly in your soup  
I'm the pebble in your shoe  
I'm the pea beneath your bed  
I'm a bump on every head  
I'm the peel on which you slip  
I'm a pin in every hip  
I'm the thorn in your side  
Makes you wriggle and writhe  
And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

_Gods they have a high opinion of themselves. Wait, Titans! _However he had to admit in the light they all looked evil, even himself. But this was the right cause, right? They weren't the evil ones the gods were! Hades wouldn't acknowledge them, he was wrong. The god were stubborn, they never admitted they were wrong. Hades was no better than the rest of them.

While there's children to make sad  
While there's candy to be had  
while there's pockets left to pick  
While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs  
I'll be there, I'll be waiting round the corner  
It's a game. I'm glad I'm in it  
'Cause there's one born every minute

He sighed, these people had high opinions of themselves. Who was Kronos choosing to possess the body of? Not them! Did these people really think that they were all powerful beings? Is that what they thought they'd become? He knew the world was full of idiots. His father, as much as he hated to think of him, was basically the god of con men. Who did these people think they were?

And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

Luke doubted that was true. "Hey guys we're going to start pay you in tears!" That wouldn't go down well. No they were greedy. They didn't care about changing the world for the better; they didn't care about anything other than themselves.

I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark  
And I promise on my darned soul  
To do as I am told, Lord Kronos  
Has never seen a soldier quite like me  
Not only does his job, but does it happily.

He rolled his eyes when they changed the lyrics. Did they really think Kronos would care if they cussed? He was working with a bunch of idiots.

I'm the fear that keeps you awake  
I'm the shadows on the wall  
I'm the monsters they become  
I'm the nightmare in your skull  
I'm a dagger in your back  
An extra turn on the rack  
I'm the quivering of your heart  
A stabbing pain, a sudden start.

Sometimes Luke actually thought Kronos was evil. His nightmares were horrible, these wanna-bees couldn't think up anything worse. They couldn't do anything to him that he hadn't already done. They were evil, but they weren't…he searched for the right word. What was Kronos? A coward? Misunderstood? Or was he evil?

And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

The group was rising to a fever pitch. But they all quieted down for the next part, to which Luke sang along bitterly in a low, hushed tone.

It gets so lonely being evil  
What I'd do to see a smile  
Even for a little while  
And no one loves you when you're evil

He hated this life, he wanted to give it up. It was destroying him. He had lost all the friends he had at Camp Half-Blood. He only had Kronos now. Then the others chimed in.

I'm lying though my teeth!  
Your tears are all the company I need

Luke fell back into his chair. This was not what he pictured his life turning out like, but then again, he thought bitterly, when was mom ever wrong?


End file.
